Itching or Pruritis is a common dermatoloigical symptom. The causes of Pruritis are complex and not completely understood. Among the causes of itching are localized causes such as eczema of the scalp and fingers, general Pruritis such as low humidity or dry skin, skin diseases such as scabies, insect bites; systemic causes such as infectious causes.
Some kinds of itching are relieved by antihistamine but many others are not. Therefore, there is a need for improved treatments to relieve severe itching. The present invention provides a composition and method for treating Pruritis independent of systemic effects on the central nervous system.
The present invention provides an improved composition and method of treating severe itching comprising topically administering a therapeutically effective amount of colloidal sulfur suspended in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier including a vicinal diketone and aliphatic poly-alcohol which may be esterified by a fatty acid.